


[Podfic] We're Not Whole Without You

by niania, Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niania/pseuds/niania, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 'Hammer of the Gods'. Team Free Will finds an unexpected surprise waiting for them in their motel room.<br/>Podfic of a story by Romennim!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We're Not Whole Without You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We're Not Whole Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654345) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



**Title:** We're Not Whole Without You  
 **Author:** [](http://romennim.livejournal.com/profile)[**romennim**](http://romennim.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:** [](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/profile)[**l_niania**](http://l-niania.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom** : Supernatural  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Pairing** : Dean/Sam/Castiel/Gabriel  
 **Length** : 15 minutes  
 **Author's Summary** : Set after 'Hammer of the Gods'. Team Free Will finds an unexpected surprise waiting for them in their motel room.  
 **Links** to the [Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/654345) and the [Podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-are-not-whole-without-you)

Feedback is love! This is my first podfic. Tell me if my accent is too bad or what you think about the sound quality or... Oh and if you like the stories go and tell [](http://romennim.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://romennim.livejournal.com/)**romennim**!  



End file.
